


a supposed coincidence

by gxby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, All that stuff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, basically one of my favorite books combined with my otp, dont judge me, larry - Freeform, love potions, this is a random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxby/pseuds/gxby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry/liam/niall are in gryffindor while louis/zayn are in slytherin. as a prank, zouis decide to put a love potion in the gryffindor common room. harry decides to drink it.</p><p>love potions target any sense of fondness for someone else, something harry has for louis.</p><p>note: fell in love with this idea on twitter, credit to whoever came up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a supposed coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine they're all the same age. at hogwarts.
> 
> note: not completed, i just dont want multiple chapters so yeah :)

_one day before_

louis watches as zayn paces back and forth. jeremy is late, and that's never a good thing. finally, the door opens and closes as if nothing ever happened. the only evidence is a small vial on the floor. zayn smiles and goes to pick it up.

_the day_

"wake up already! god louis how long can you sleep?" is the first thing louis hears. 

he rubs his head and looks at the time. it's 6 in the fucking morning. 

"what the hell zayn? why so early?" he turns to see zayn, fully dressed, throwing clothes at him.

"did you forget the prank? we've been planning for ages." zayn says with a scowl. 

but louis didn't forget. he's just tired. rushing out of bed, louis throws on a shirt and pants, and then lifts his mattress. there sits a small vial, a small  _very expensive_ vial. he and zayn have been planning this for months, and they need every detail to be perfect. 

they sneak up to the gryffindor tower, and zayn knocks lightly on the Fat Lady painting twice. robert opens it gently, to not wake her. one of the sneakiest gryffindors, robert loves pranks and would help out with any, even if it's one targeted on his house. zayn hands the vial to louis, and he looks down. 

"what now?" louis scratches his head. they didn't plan where they would put it.

his eyes scan the room. the tea kettle stands in a small corner.

"they let you have that?" louis points to the kettle.

"yeah, one of the lads brought it with them from home. no one really cares." robert replies.

louis walks over to the kettle and opens the lid. there's just enough tea left for one cup, which is perfect. 

"whoever wants the last cup of morning tea will be in for a surprise." louis whispers as he pours the potion into the tea.

-

harry, as always, is the first one to wake up. he yawns and quietly gets out of bed before the other boys notice. he likes when he's early, it gives him a sense of warmth that he doesn't have to hurry like the others.

it also gives him time to think. think about nice things, especially ones about a certain person who is so lovely but so.. beyond harry's world. and his nice soft hands and his aw-you're-so-cute-but-please-don't-hurt-me height. and.. everything that wasn't uncovered. his deepest secrets, favorite activities.. but today, harry isn't in a thinking mood.

he has been studying all night, and he never stayed up that late with books sprawled across the floor. he stifles another yawn, and lazily arranges his blanket and pillows to look neat.

walking down into the common room, harry warms up the tea kettle. he brought it from home, no one really bothered with it, the other gryffindors use it at times. it brings a sense of home to him. harry grew up believing he was ordinary. yet his parents were actually wizards, and decided it was okay to keep this from him. he didn't mind, that was a bit ago, and he got over it. they wanted a normal child life for him, and now that's the past. 

harry still loves his tea kettle.

he grabs a small cup and pours the tea into it. it smells odd, and is tinted a tad bit darker than usual, but he ignores it.

after all, it's an ordinary day for an ordinary wizard like harry styles.

harry drinks the tea down, right as the liam comes down the stairs.

he's also a gryffindor, the same age as harry. they've been close since harry and liam's first arrival at hogwarts. he understands harry's normal-turned-to-wizard situation, which is comforting.

"harry, up early, as always." liam groans. liam has been trying to be up earlier than harry, but that's never worked. but hey, it's a motivation for him to get up out of bed and race downstairs.. only to see harry there already.

"yes, and i seem to have gotten the last cup of tea, so your loss." harry replies.

shaking his head, liam goes back upstairs. while doing so, he bumps into niall. they apologize and niall stays where he was as liam moves on.

"harry, it's almost time to go. come up and get dressed." niall says. he dashes back up to the dorms.

harry has a bit of a headache now. he can't understand why. he only woke up and drank some tea.

-

during breakfast, robert catches up with louis, who is struggling to find zayn in the busy crowd.

"so, get this, the plan worked out perfectly." robert whispers.

"oh? and do you know who drank it?" louis asks.

"harry styles, about your age. first one to get up, he's an odd one. his parents raised him as a muggle and then surprised him that he was a wizard. how stupid."

louis smirks. "then he seems like the perfect victim of the potion. now, how long will it take?"

robert pauses to think for a moment. "a few hours, not more. that doesn't change a thing, love potions target any hints of love the victim has for a person."

"right, forgot that. well, styles is about to go through a big surprise, that hint of love is going to increase a lot."

louis resists laughing as he leaves robert and goes to eat. zayn overslept as always, and is grim when he comes down. it's normal, no one bothers him until noon.. or even later. going back to the previous conversation, louis can't imagine how lucky he got. a love potion prank on a goodie two shoes lad who probably won't know what hit him.

it's perfect. or so louis thinks.

-

harry twirls his pen. this class is taking forever. he's had a headache all day, and all he can think about is lou. _wait. lou?!_ _what the hell?_ where have all these things came from. harry has kept an eye out for louis since last year. he can't help how cute the guy is. but usually these thoughts stay in a little box in his mind which harry keeps locked up. today, they're all over the place. no matter how hard he tries, harry can't get his mind off louis, especially with him sitting in front of harry for most of his daily classes.

louis has become the main attraction in all of harry's classes today. right now, he rips a piece of paper from his notebook. he crumples it up and quickly turns around and throws it on harry's desk. harry looks around. no one behind him or in his row is louis' friend. who's the paper for then? realization hits harry.  _its for him._  

unravelling the paper, harry nerves return. going through the endless layers of torn paper, harry finds the middle. he opens it up to find the words  _how was your tea this morning?_ messily written on the crumpled paper. harry messes with a few of his curls, a nervous habit of his. louis turns around and analyzes the results of his paper. he snatches it back and scribbles more words on the paper. then, louis flings the paper over his shoulder on to harry's desk. the new words say _are you lovestruck or just plain stupid?_

-

as class is dismissed, louis gathers all his papers together. as he gets up, harry grabs his arm, and then pulls away immediately. 

"can i help you?" louis asks.

"the note, what are you talking about?" harry replies. louis wonders if the potion failed, or if it just is late to begin working.

"ignore it. you'll find out soon enough." louis says as he tries to leave again.

"wait. i.. i need help with potions. would you help me?" 

louis understands why harry would want his help. potions are his favorite thing, and before he knows it, louis is nodding to harry.

"to the public room then?" louis asks.

harry nods and they agree to meet there in 10 minutes.

_author's note - public rooms don't exist but lets imagine there's a room where students from different houses can hang out together. :)_

-

harry enters the empty public room and sets down his books. he fixes his hair and waits for louis to enter. a few minutes later, he does. harry can't believe his eyes. louis, in a change of clothing, looks immensely attractive. 

"hi." he says as he sits down next to harry.

harry smiles back. louis opens up a book and begins.

-

harry is drifting off to sleep, even louis notices it. this tutoring session probably won't help harry at all. he does look cute though, and peaceful. louis shakes his head, as if to get the thoughts out. once harry actually falls of sleep, louis watches him snore quietly. he leans over and tugs on his curls. louis has no idea where these actions are coming from, but it feels nice.

suddenly, harry's green eyes snap open. they stay like that for what seems like forever, looking into each other's eyes.

-


End file.
